


Pieces of Their lives

by Larryiskife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consent, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Use of colors, color system, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryiskife/pseuds/Larryiskife
Summary: One-Shots! These are little snip-bits of life, some fluffy, some smutty, and some a little bit of both!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Luke- 21  
> Martin- 20

Luke was beyond stressed out. He had his mid-terms coming up, his football coach was breathing down his neck about his performance, and he was scared that his boyfriend was planning on breaking up with him. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up with said boyfriend. 

Football practice was finally over, and Luke rushed to the locker rooms to change. He took a quick shower, changed, and ran to his car. He shut the Jeep's door and put his keys in. The car roared to life, and he drove home. He ran to open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"I'm home!" he yelled to the empty house. Well, almost empty house. His chocolate-covered cat walked around the corner and purred. "Hey Muffin, what did you get into," he said with a laugh picking the animal with his empty arm. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked upstairs to the bathroom before filling the tub up with water. Muffin was such an odd cat. She just jumped right into the water. He shook his head at her before pulling out his phone and texting his boyfriend.

L: Hey Babe, I'm home.  
*delivered*  
L: Martin? Can you come over?  
*delivered*  
L: Alright, I guess that's a no. Cya tomorrow ❤  
*delivered*

Luke stared at his phone for a few seconds before giving up hope. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his cat, careful not to hurt her. When he was done, he did his best to dry her off before dragging himself to his bed. He curled up, cat purring in his ear, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

About 3 hours later, Luke started to wake up to a cat scratching at him. His blonde hair fell in his face as he reached for his phone on his bedside table. His face fell as he saw that he had no missed calls or messages. He put the phone in his back pocket and got up to make dinner. 

He skipped down the stairs two at a time. He grabbed the cat food and poured some in her bowl before putting the leftover mac and cheese in the microwave and warmed it up. He walked into the office and grabbed his laptop. The laptop was then thrown onto the sofa as he walked by it. 

The microwave went off, and Luke carefully took the hot mac out of it. He grabbed a fork and went to the living room, careful not to trip over Muffin. He plopped down on the sofa and began eating his dinner. His phone then went off, and his face lit up. He quickly set his food down and grabbed his phone. His face and heart fell for the second time in an hour as he saw it was just his friend Joy reminding him to study. Like he was going to forget.

He picked his food back up and finished it. Swapping his bowl for his laptop he opened up his notes and began to study for his first exam tomorrow. It was almost midnight by the time he decided to take a break. He laid his head down on a pillow that was sitting on the couch and drifted off to sleep. 

Luke came to with feather-light kisses landing on his forehead. Martin smiled at him as his eyes fluttered open. 

"How are you feeling?" Martin asked petting his head. Luke looked up at his black hair boyfriend.

"I'm fine," He responded. "Why?" Martin leaned down and kissed Luke on the lips and sighed.

"Just making sure," Martin said. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Luke, we need to talk." Martin lifted Luke's body from his own and stood.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Martin wouldn't meet his eyes. Luke sat up and turned so that he was facing his boyfriend. "Did I do something?" He asked. Martin shook his head.

"No, No. You didn't do anything wrong," Martin said. "It's just this," he said as he motioned between Luke and himself, "doesn't feel right anymore." Luke's face flushed as he realized what Martin was trying to say. Tears filled his grass-green eyes. Martin panicked.

"Please don't cry," Martin begged. Luke hadn't even realized he had started to cry. He quickly wiped his tears and pushed down all the other ones that tried to come out. 

'You can't cry in front of him,' he thought, 'you can't be weak.' Luke, even though he is misjudged because he is a football player, is a softy. He would never show that to someone who hurts him, though. He believes that they don't deserve to see the side of him that cries if they are causing him the pain. He looked straight into Martin's eyes.

"Get out," he spoke calmly, his face void of any emotion. Martin looked heartbroken. Luke wanted to laugh. 'He's not heartbroken, I am,' Luke thought. 

"Luke," Martin said as he made his way towards the boy, a tear running down his face, "Come on Luke, Wake up."

Luke shot up on the couch. He saw Martin's worried face above him. He relaxed as he stared into the brown eyes that he adored. 'It was just a dream,' he repeated over and over to himself. He then remembered Martin was staring at him. 

He grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Luke curled his fingers into the bottom of Martin's hair. They pulled back just a little to the point where their foreheads were leaning together. The two boys were breathing heavily. Martin reached up and dried Luke's wet cheeks.

When Martin got his breath under control, he asked, "What was that for?" He quickly added, "I'm not complaining, just curious." Luke just stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"You broke up with me," he whispered. Martin looked confused for a second before his eyes widened when he realized Luke was talking about his nightmare. He stood straight up and pulled Luke up off the couch. The two boys ignored the, now dead, laptop on the table and the curious cat on the floor.

Martin pulled his boyfriend up the stair to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. Martin kneeled so he was at eye level with Luke. "Why would you think I was breaking up with you?" Martin asked. Luke looked down at his hands.

"You barely spend any time with me anymore, and when I ask to hang out you're always busy, or you just don't answer me," Luke said, still looking down at his hands. Martin stared at him for a second before smiling softly. 

"I have been busy with studying and taking care of my little brother. Speaking of my little brother, the reason why I didn't text you today? He threw my phone down the stairs and it shattered," Martin said. "I'm not breaking up with you anytime soon, okay?" 

Luke gave a small nod. Martin smiled and kissed Luke once again. He then walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in. His boyfriend's arms surrounded him, and Luke buried his head in his chest. Luke fell asleep almost immediately, but right before he drifted off, he heard Martin whispered, "I love you."


	2. Drunk Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden and Cooper have some fun after Cooper breaks a rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaden - 24  
> Cooper - 23  
> All events of this chapter are consensual on both ends

Jaden stared at me. His blue eyes glazed over with rage. His brown hair fell in his face as he stalked closer.

He leaned close to my ear and spoke, "Playroom. Now." I quickly obeyed making my way to the last door on the second floor. I pulled the key out from its hiding spot. It took me a few moments to get my shaking hand to corporate with me, whether from excitement or fear, I wasn't quite sure. When I finally got the door open, I immediately faced with my back to the door and lowered myself to my knees. I bowed my head and waited.

A few minutes, which felt like hours, passed and I heard the door open and close. I winced as I heard the click of the lock, my hands flexing around my thighs. I didn't look up from my place on the floor as Jaden walked in front of me.

"Cooper," he demanded. "Why am I going to punish you?"

My eyes kept to the ground as I answered, "I-I don't know, sir." I really didn't. Today Jaden just walked into the room and the second I met his eyes I knew my ass was gonna be sore. I couldn't think of anything I had done to upset him, but boy was he pissed. I could feel his glare on the top of my head.

"Wrong answer, Pet, " he snarled. I winced again. He knows I hate it when he calls me that. "Stand up," he said. I careful rose from my spot on my floor. He walked towards the toys on the wall. "Strip," he said. I started by taking off my shoes and putting them in the corner of the room. Then I pulled my bright blue sweatshirt off along with my grey shirt that was underneath it. I folded them both and set them by the door. Then my pants and boxers came off.

With all my clothes folded, I went back to my knees. I heard some things being moved around. My head was bowed so I couldn't see what was happening. 

"Alright, Pet," he said, causing me to flinch again, "Stand up." I started to raise my head. "No," he said with a growl, "Keep your head down." I did as he said, making sure my eyes were still glued to the floor. I heard his footsteps get closer to me. I saw his hand pass in front of my face and then a whisper in my ear. "Close your eyes," he said softly. I relaxed slightly, his voice calming my nerves. I felt something soft go over my eyelids. 

He grabbed my hand in his. He pulled me to the side of the room that I know all too well. He started to push me down. 

"W-wait, I still don't know what I did, Sir," I said. I heard him sigh as he paused his movements. 

"Come on now, Baby, think hard," he spoke against the shell of my ear, sensing that I really didn't know what I had done. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. 

The bar. 

About a week ago I went to a bar and got black out drunk. Jaden found me there at 3 in the morning. He told me to remind him that he needed to punish me. Unfortunately, for me, I forgot. "So, Baby, what did you do?"

"I got drunk," I said, "and then didn't remind you that you needed to punish me." I felt him rub my back approvingly and lay feather light kisses on my shoulder blades. He slowly helped me lower myself onto the table with my feet still on the ground. 

"So here's what we're going to do, you are going to get 10 spankings, but you get to choose which paddle I'm going to use. Then we'll go from there." I nodded. "Now don't forget to count them out loud. Which paddle?" he said.

"The light green one with a pink heart on it," I responded. I don't like pain so spanking is the perfect actual punishment Jaden hates drinking about as much as I hate getting spanked. His dad was an alcoholic and ended up dying of alcohol poisoning. It's his number one rule, NEVER drink. 

I heard his footsteps drift away from me. Then slowly come back towards me. I slowly relaxed myself. I felt the end of the paddle slide across my ass. I tensed up and he rubbed his thumb across the bottom of my spine. "Relax," he whispered in my ear. I tried once again to relax. He was slowly rubbing my back trying to calm me down. Then, down came the first one on my left cheek. 

"One," I whimpered out. The next one was a little harder and on the right cheek. "Two," I said. The next eight were quick and alternated left, right, left, right. I counted each one. I felt one tear roll out from under my blindfold and down my face. 

"Cooper, color?" Jaden asked as he lightly rubbed my red ass with the soothing cream that was in the drawer. 

"Green," I stated. He rubbed my butt one more time, then helped me stand. He rubbed my back then turned and walked me over to my left where the bed was located. 

"Stay right there," he said. I then heard the sound of velcro. Just that made my cock twitch slightly. All of the sudden I felt hands on my lower back making me jump. "Shh," he whispered, "It's just me." I then heard a pop sound. I jumped slightly at the cold as his lubed finger touched my entrance. He slowly pushed his index finger in. I moaned out immediately, which earned me a smack on the ass. I gasped at the feeling. 

Jaden then started to pump the one finger in and out of me. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. Then I felt a second finger start to enter. The two fingers worked deeper and deeper into me. Only when he started to put a third finger in did I wince. But even that didn't last long. Then I felt a fourth finger. I felt blood enter my mouth as I broke the skin of my lip. Jaden had never gone past three fingers with me. He pumped all four fingers in and out of me. My dick was now semi hard, but there was no way I was going to break rule number two. He then pulled his fingers out of my hole. I almost let out a whimper as my ass clenched around nothing.

"Come here, Baby," I took a few steps towards the direction of his voice. "Stop." I stopped walking immediately. "Turn around." I turned my body around. "Slowly, back up." I slowly started backing up and when my knees hit the edge of the bed, I sat down. "Rotate yourself to the right and lay down." Once again I did as I was told. I felt his hand on my chest. "A little to right Baby." I felt him spread my legs and attach the restraints to each leg, keeping them spread. I then felt his hands on mine as he attached the velcro cuffs to my hands. I tugged on them a little to test their give. There wasn't much. The bed dipped a little between my legs and then a lubed hand was wrapped around me. I jerked up and felt my lip break as I bit down in an attempt to stop my moans. I felt as three fingers entered me again and I tried to push down. All at once both of his hands were gone and I let out a whine. I tensed up as I felt something as my entrance. The toy, I believe a plug, pushed past the muscles of my asshole. I wiggled as it just barely brushed my prostate and I let out a gasp. 

"Cooper," I heard him ask. "Color."

"Green," I said, a little breathless. 

"Cooper?" He questioned again, obviously worried that he had hurt me in some way.

"Jaden, I'm fine. I promise," I said breaking just a little bit to give my Dom some reassurance. I then felt his lips touch mine. We kissed for a few minutes and tugged a little at the bondage wanting to get my hands in his hair. He broke the kiss and moved back between my legs.

"Okay." He said, obviously a little out of breath. I smirked a little at that fact that I could affect him in that way. I shifted my legs a little and suddenly the plug was hitting my prostate dead on. I had to fight the urge to cry out as my dick twitched. I heard him laugh a little. He kissed me again. When he pulled away I heard something coming out of a box. 

"Open your mouth and lift your head, beautiful." He said. I slowly opened my mouth and did my best to lift my head. I felt the ball gag enter my mouth and heard it snap around my head. Jaden adjusted it so that it fit a little better. I then felt him kiss my neck and then work down my chest. He licked my left nipple while twisting my right nipple with his fingers. My cock was about ready to burst when he moved to lick the other nipple. Then, as if he could read my thoughts, his fingers wrapped tight around the bottom of my shaft. I let out a groan as my boyfriend cock blocked me. 

His lips left my nipples and I could practically feel his glare. I heard him fidget around in a box for second before I felt the cockring snap around the base of my cock. He then blew on my cock, which got even harder. His voice was suddenly right next to my ear, "Number?" I held up a one with my left hand. 

He kissed my cheek. Then whispered once more, "I was only going to have you in here for 30 minutes but then you broke a rule. You are going to lay here for an hour. If you need me, what do you do?" I gently moved my hand a centimeter and pressed the red button on the bedpost with my finger. His phone then went off. "Good boy," he praised, "I'm just going to be in the living room if you need me. You can moan, but if I hear you I will revoke that rule." 

I heard the door click open. "Oh! I almost forgot," I heard him exclaim. Oh no. I let out a cry as the plug inside of me started to vibrate. I heard the remote for the vibrations be placed on the table by the door. "I'll see you in a little bit Baby." I then heard the door close and lock. The plug was vibrating right against my prostate. It felt so good fucking good. I couldn't cum and needed to so badly. I involuntarily shifted and the plug shifted off my prostate. The vibrations caused waves of pleasure to travel up my spine. I tried to get some friction on my throbbing penis even though I logically knew that that was impossible. 

What I assume was about 30 minutes later, I heard the door unlock. I was fidgeting so much. I heard his footstep get closer. I felt a kiss on my cheek. "Alright, Baby, I changed my mind. You're done. But, you can't cum." I shifted needing to cum so bad. I shook my head. "Baby, number?" He asked. I held up a two. Immediately, I felt the plug stop vibrating. He took the blindfold off and the ball gag was removed from my mouth.

This was the first time I had seen his eyes in an hour and I was filled with joy. I saw the concern in his eyes. "Hi, Sir," I said. His finger wiped off some spit that had dripped out of my mouth. He grabbed a towel and wiped the spit off his hand. "S-sir, can I cum please?" He looked into my eyes before rubbing his finger over the head of my dick. I bit my lip trying not to moan. 

"Baby, you can moan. When I say cum, do it ok?" He said removing his hand and kissing his way down my body. I watched him wrap his lips around the head of my cock. I let out a loud moan in response as my eyes rolled back. When I looked back down, he made eye contact with me as he started to move up and down and work me with his tongue. It was getting hard to wait. He pulled off with a pop. "Whenever you're ready," he said softly, still looking into my eyes. A couple seconds later, I came, hard, right into his mouth. My eyes fluttered shut and I let out a loud moan. "Open your eyes," he said a little messily. My eyes opened to see him swallowing my cum. I let out a quiet moan as he smiled to show it was all gone. When he was done, he released me from the bbe. The second I moved, pain shot up my back.

"Ah," I whined. Jaden lifted me up off the bed and held me bridal style. He opened the door and carried me to our bedroom and laid me down. I snuggled into the sheets. I felt my legs being lifted and a pair of boxers were slipped over my legs and pulled up to cover my butt. The bed dipped and I turned to see Jaden looking at me. A fond smile upon his face. He pulled me close and I snuggled into his chest and that was how we fell asleep.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Wattpad or Instagram under the same username
> 
> -M

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first one-shot on ao3 kind of nervous because their are some amazing writers on here. This work is also uploaded on Wattpad under the same username. Instagram is @larryiskife. 
> 
> -M


End file.
